Of Fish and Feverish Hobbits
by Ansostuff
Summary: What happens when Pippin goes fishing and Merry has a bad few days?
1. Default Chapter

Title: Of Fish And Feverish Hobbits

Author: Anso the Hobbit

Beta: Marigold

Characters: The Fellowship

Timeline: SR 1419, Hollin

Summary: In which I explore what happens when Pippin goes fishing for supper/breakfast and Merry has a bad few days.

Note: Written for Marigold´s Challenge 7. As always, great appreciation and thanks to my wonderful, patient and encouraging beta!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PART ONE

_"Well, that's just perfect. What do you suppose we should do now?"_ Frodo said to all and no one, exasperation for his two cousins and their various antics beginning to wear on him. This was just one of many larks he and the rest of the Fellowship had had to endure the last days. Things that seemed like a good thing to do or were done with good intentions always ended in disaster when Merry or Pippin were behind them. Frodo sighed. This time the cousin was Pippin.

"Someone just get him out!" Merry was standing beside Frodo, watching as Pippin enthusiastically tried to catch their breakfast, watching him struggle to make his way back to the bank, but not feeling particularly eager to help him himself. They were getting low on food and fish seemed like as good as any supplement. The young Took loved to fish, so he was eager and willing when the first useful river showed up, and Legolas had suggested before their evening meal that they try to catch some fish. Pippin had shed his garments down to his smallclothes and had already been wading into the icy water before anyone could stop him.

Walking for days upon days was beginning to become fatiguing, and tension had slowly built up within all of them. Gandalf was grumpier than usual, Legolas and Gimli fighting more earnestly, Boromir more silent and Aragorn was just as mute and had been quickening their pace as if to get away from it all. The hobbits were exhausted from the pace the Ranger set and that made them uncharacteristically quarrelsome.

Now Pippin was chest deep in the river, eyes shining with glee over having caught two large fish. He had stalked them as they schooled in the rock pools, out of the current, and was now trying to make his way back to the safety of the riverbank. For a moment he slipped and swayed, but caught himself and started forward again. The current away from the rock pools in the midst of the river was swift, and Pippin was small, and while it wasn't beyond his skill to manage he wasn't having the easiest time of it.

"No. There's no use any more of us getting wet. We'll wait a little and see how he manages." Aragorn said, earning himself a shocked glance from Merry.

"We can't do that!" Merry said, resigning himself to getting soaked and shaking his head over the rest of the Fellowship's lack of interest in helping his cousin, but also deciding to lend a hand because he was hungry and now craved fish for breakfast. Hed just have to do it himself then. He removed his cloak and coat, and had only just unbuttoned his weskit when they heard a yelp and Pippin went under. He lost hold of one of the fish, but trying to save the other he hung on as the fish tried to get away. The fish slipped from Pippins hand and made a leap before landing in the shallows by the riverbank. Sam waded into the shallows and snatched the fish up and made quick process of killing it. There was no use throwing away good fish, no matter how it made it to the bank.

Without any thought, Merry splashed into the river and dived in, searching for Pippin, who had not resurfaced yet, leaving a baffled Fellowship to watch as he groped around in the water. Pippin could swim all right, and while that yelp sounded like something more than just slipping on a stone Pippin had not seemed in any real distress. Indeed, Pippin quickly made his way to the surface, coughing and sputtering, and started swimming to the shore. Seeing Merry in the freezing water he swam for his cousin instead and together they staggered to the bank.

"What were you thinking, Meriadoc?" Both Frodo and Gandalf were walking up to the two dripping wet cousins and handing them blankets to dry off with. "Pippin _can_ swim you know. You taught him yourself! Have you completely lost your mind?"

"Yes Merry, why did you jump in after me, I was all right!" Pippin added between clattering teeth.

Merry turned to Pippin "Well, don't scare the life out of me with yelling like that then! You sounded as if you were hurt!"

"Calm down Merry. I just shouted because... well, something heavy brushed against me and knocked me over and it was slimy and icky. Talk about the big one that got away!" Pippin toweled himself off with the blanket, shivering, his teeth chattering. Merry watched him in concern, making no move to dry off himself until Pippin noticed and sighed in exasperation. "I'm fine Merry! Just a little cold."

Merry didn't say anything but dried himself off and picked up his pack to find fresh clothes.

"There is no need for you two to be out of sorts with each other." Gandalf said. "Merrys intentions were good Pippin, if not thought through, something I might add is rare when it comes to _him_."

Merry nodded in silent agreement, it felt as if his nerves were on the outside.

"I'm sorry, Pip. But you scared me." Merry drew Pippin in for a quick hug, and was rewarded with a smile. "Sure youre all right?"

"Im fine Merry. You scared me a little too when you jumped in after me like that. I'm sorry that I snapped at you just now, you were only worried about me." Pippin returned the hug, then groped through his own pack for dry smallclothes.

"Pippin, would you assist me in refilling the water bottles?" Legolas said. He had been watching the camp while Pippin had been fishing.

"I dont know if its wise to let Pip be near water at the moment. Ill come with you." Frodo said.

Merry picked up his own and Pippins wet clothes and wet blankets and laid them out to dry. Pippin had been drying his ears when Legolas requested his help, so he remained indifferent when Frodo joined the Elf in fetching water. Gandalf had sat down on a boulder, his eyes deep and distant. Pippin nudged Merry and jerked his head in Gandalfs direction.

"I wonder what hes doing when he sits like that. Do you think he communicates with the other wizards or anything?"

"Sssh, Pip. I dont know what hes doing. Maybe hes just tired." Merry shook his head. Maybe Gandalf did talk to other wizards in his head? That was certainly something to ponder. Merry finished with their packs, shivering a little in the cold wind and sitting down beside Gimli and Boromir.

"Breakfast's ready, if you will." Sam piped in, knowing the food would comfort the hobbits and all of them needed something warm inside them with this chilling wind howling all the time. Gandalf had allowed a small cooking fire this night, and they all were glad for the warmth of the food. Pippin's fish was delicious and they made a feast of it, supplemented with dried fruits and flatbread. The sun was going down, and after assigning the two youngest members of the Fellowship to clean up after the meal, everyone else set to breaking camp for another night of walking.

"Atchooo!" Pippin's sneeze sounded throughout the barren landscape, and the Fellowship jumped. They had been walking silently and without speaking. Merry turned to frown at him with a questioning glance in his blue eyes.

"Are you all right, Pip?"

A sniffle and another sneeze was all the answer Merry got before the others surrounded them.

"Pippin!" Frodo said, reaching over to touch his cousin's face, checking for signs of fever.

"I'm all right. Just didn't get all warmed up while we ate." Pippin had eaten his meal wrapped in blankets and sitting close to the fire, but even warm clothes and the blankets hadn't been enough to ward off the chill.

"You know how easily he catches cold." Frodo hissed to Merry. "We should have watched him more closely."

"I know, Frodo. I'm sorry. But it's not as if he is a child either. He knows he should look out for himself. He shouldnt have walked into that river. Theres other methods to catch fish you know!" Merry hissed back. He felt anger well up in him, but sternly told his temper to cool down. It would only make things worse if he got angry now, at Frodo, Pippin, or both of them. They were all under stress. The Ring had to be destroyed, and that was what they had set out to do, and squabbling wouldn't help everyone's already frayed nerves. He could do without this crankiness that had come upon him though. He could do without having a bad night, especially now as Pippin most likely had a cold and would need looking after.

"What do you have to be sorry about lad?" Gimlis gruff voice sounded. "He waded into that river all by himself."

"Merry?" Pippin reached for him, turning his cousin to look at him. "I can make my own decisions you know. It's not as if you need to watch my every step."

"I know." Merry shook his head, meeting Pippin's concerned gaze with his own determined one. He always looked out for Pippin though, always. "It's just... I don't know what it is, Pip. Maybe I'm just tired." Merry released himself from Pippin's grasp and started walking again. "Well, come on then!"

As Merry reached Aragorn and Boromir who now were walking at the fore a little further away from the hobbits, Pippin shook his head. What was wrong with Merry tonight? Frodo just stared blankly after his cousin, but lines of worry creased his brow. They all needed something to relieve them of the tension. Unconsciously he grabbed for the silver chain around his neck and the Ring hanging from it. If they only could get this Quest over with...

"Don't you worry about them, Mr. Frodo. Mr. Merry will be his usual cheery self again soon enough, and before you know it Mr. Pippin will be chattering away with his endless questions."

"I'm sure you're right Sam, it's just that it's a rare thing to see Merry not thinking before acting. Especially when it comes to Pip. He knows that Pippin swims almost as well as he does himself." Frodo shook his head again and hitched his pack up higher. Maybe a good walk in the crisp, cool air and a day of sleep would put things to rights.

Merry trudged on, muttering angrily to himself. He felt out of sorts and cranky. Beside him Pippin sneezed again. Luckily, Frodo didn't do as Bilbo and leave on an adventure without handkerchiefs, so within seconds their elder cousin was holding out one for Pippin.

"Maybe Strider should make you something for that cold, Pip. We don't want it to get worse." Merry said.

Pippin didn't answer outright, but muttered something under his breath. He was a bother again. And what if he got sick now, slowing the Fellowship and the Quest? He felt useless. Maybe he should have stayed back in Rivendell. Pippin's stomach gave a growl, and he couldn't help but laugh at the plea for food from it. Typical, just when he thought about Rivendell and the well-laden tables there.

Merry was acting oddly though, Pippin thought. Pippin loved his cousin dearly, and knew him well, and it was not normal for Merry to have plunged in the river after him when he had just uttered a little yelp. It wasn't like that was the first time he had fallen into a bit of water. Normally Merry would take stock of the situation before acting, seeing whether Pippin was actually in any sort of danger before acting. He wasn't even a little hurt. Not a cut or a bruise in sight. Pippin sighed heavily but walked on, one eye on Merry, the other on the rocky path. He sneezed again, trying not to let the tickle in his throat develop into a cough.

The mid-march meal came and went. The Fellowship was subdued and tense through the brief repast and as they continued their journey. The night was clear and both stars and moon shone down at them, giving enough light to easily see where they walked. Pippin gave an occasional sneeze, but seemed all right otherwise. Aragorn decided that he would see how Pippin fared throughout the night before making an herbal tea when they stopped in the morning. Merry was gloomy and silent. Aragorn could almost see the rain cloud over his head, but otherwise he seemed unharmed from his own dip in the water.

It wasn't common for the hobbits to be so subdued and grumpy, Boromir thought. He had come to like the little people, and he was attracted by their merry and easy way of life. Now he wondered if he should regret joining the Quest and perhaps head for Gondor by the fastest route. He hoped that somehow this mood that had fallen upon all of them could be broken, and soon.

Finally the sky gave way to the coming of dawn, and the Fellowship set to making dinner, or breakfast, or whatever it should be considered. Gimli and Merry took the water bottles to the nearest stream, and filled them with fresh water, while the other hobbits, helped by Aragorn, made a dinner of sausages, potatoes and onions. The landscape didn't provide them with much as they walked, but Pippin had found some strange berries. Sadly, they were not edible, and reluctantly he threw them away. If there had only been a nice stand of mushrooms he could pick. But they had seen no place where the fungi grew for several days.

"I believe today, Frodo, you have first watch, Merry the second, Boromir the third and Legolas the last." Gandalf announced when they set about making up their beds.

The day went silently by, Frodo's watch was totally uneventful, and he was glad to think of burrowing down in his blankets when Merry came to relieve him of his duty, waking up on his own without Frodo's urging.

"How are you?" Frodo asked as he jumped down from the rock he had been sitting on. "You seemed a little out of sorts last night. Feeling any better?"

"I'm fine. I'm just a little tired I think. Of walking and walking and nothing happening. But of course you know that." Merry cast his eyes down, why did he say such ridiculous things? Of course Frodo knew, he was walking just beside him.

"I'm sorry Frodo..."

"Merry" Frodo whispered. "What is it?" He eyed his cousin searchingly. Merry looked just as cold and filthy as the rest of them, but he was not acting like himself. Merry was not an easily startled person, and Pippins little fishing trip last night should not have resulted in the reaction it had if Merry was well.

"I'm sorry Frodo," Merry sniffled a little. Angrily he drew his hands over his face, removing the tears that had started to run. "I just feel... Im just having a bad couple of days I think. Everyone has been a bit out of sorts, not just me."

"Come here" Frodo drew Merry in for a fierce hug and kissed the rumpled curls. "Is there anything you want to talk about or do you want me to take your watch?"

Merry sniffled a little more, tears were still in his eyes, but they didn't fall. "No, no Frodo. You need to rest. I´ll be all right."

"I know that. But if you need to talk, Im here for you." Frodo held him by the shoulders and looked closely at him. "All right Merry?" Merry nodded. "Boromir will take over in a few hours. Wake him earlier if you need to. He will not mind. Or wake me, and I will stand whatever is left of your watch." He gave Merry a brief hug and went to his bedroll. A few minutes after, Merry heard Frodos breath even out and join in with the sleeping sounds of the others.

Merry perched himself on the boulder Frodo just had vacated, and sat silently surveying their surroundings and thinking. When the time came to wake Boromir and let him take over he hadn't come any closer to understanding why he was feeling so unlike himself, and was relieved when he could go back to sleep and stop worrying for a time. "Boromir. It´s time for your watch." Merry said, shaking the Man´s shoulder a little.

Boromir thanked him and watched Merry go back to the nest that was the hobbits´ bedding. He walked around camp a little, watching over his companions. The hobbits slept as usual in a huddle of arms and legs and curly heads. Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas lay at the outskirts of the camp, each of them keeping silent watch in their sleep, while Gandalf snored close by the hobbits, sword and staff at the ready.


	2. Part Two

PART TWO

"Wake up, sleepyhead, it´s your turn to help Sam with breakfast." Pippin was shaking Merry awake, gentle calling and stroking of his curls hadn´t done the trick this time. Neither had tickling or tapping his nose. Merry was deep in slumber and Pippin finally peeled the blankets off him. As was his usual wont, Merry had burrowed down under the blankets, and curled up on his side. The only visible parts had been a few strands of golden curls.

"All right, I'm awake!" Blearily Merry sat up, rubbing his hands over his face and through his curls. "Ugh. I feel as if I haven´t slept at all" he muttered before a cough was released, surprising Merry as much as the rest of them. Pippin's sniffles were worse too, and he looked a little flushed. Merry reached out to check for fever. "I'm all right Merry, just stuffed. My head hurts a bit though"

Merry dragged himself up and ordered Pippin back under the covers. "You stay there until breakfast, Pip."

Without saying anything, Aragorn made a tea for Pippin, to ease his airways and his head. When it was ready, Pippin drank without complaint.

The Nine Walkers set out once more. The landscape was still not changing much and the mountains looked just as far away as they had the previous day or previous week. It had been almost two weeks since they had left Rivendell. The tension that had been hovering over the company the last few days was thankfully gone. Frodo and Sam were happily but quietly talking as they walked side by side in the middle of the company. Aragorn and Gandalf were at the fore as usual, and Boromir brought up the rear, keeping the hobbits in the middle. Legolas and Gimli were not bickering and walked in companionable silence.

Merry watched as Legolas walked past them, keen eyes and ears alert for any signs of danger. The howling wind had dwindled down and they didn't feel so cold any more. Actually, when he came to think about it Merry felt rather warm. His head had started to hurt too, and he felt tight in his chest besides the tickle in his throat. He tried to act as if nothing was wrong, chatting with Pippin and trying to answer his incessant questions, even singing along in a soft voice when Frodo started a song sometime before lunch.

Merry thought that if he joined in the making of their meal, he might get hungrier, but as of now, he wasn't interested in food. His cranky feeling from the previous day hadn´t disappeared, but he had been trying not to think any more about it and to be pleasant. He could do with a rest though.

Sam was happy to have an extra pair of hands to help him with the chopping, and welcomed Mr. Merry with a smile when he offered to help out. Sam drew forth carrots and dried meat, wild onions and a few potatoes to make a stew. He even found a few spices left and added a pinch of salt.

"Oh, this is delicious, Sam!" The Fellowship chorused when the plates were emptied and Boromir and Legolas set to clean up after them.

"Yes, it was" Gandalf said. "I think we have time for a little rest also. We are making good progress."

When hearing this, immediately Merry found his bedroll and burrowed down under his blankets.

"Whats wrong with him?" Pippin asked quietly.

"I don´t know. He´s still gloomy, try to hide it as he might. Maybe you should take some rest too. You still have a bit of a cold you know." Frodo said. Pippin, his ever present energy not at its usual high level because of the cold, gladly complied and lay down beside where Merry was already sound asleep, snoring.

They all drowsed and rested for an hour or two and when Gandalf called them to start walking again, a light drizzle had started. The rain wasn't heavy, but it soaked them quickly. Pippin dragged himself up, and took stock of his condition. His nose was still clogged, his breath a little short, but otherwise he felt all right. Striders tea had helped, and his head was better too. Merry though, was another matter. He was even harder to wake now than the previous afternoon, and Pippin shook his cousin for quite a long time before he got a muttered complaint from Merry to show for his efforts.

"A few minutes more please?"

"No, Merry, get up you, you lazy heap of a hobbit!" Pippin was desperate now; thinking maybe teasing would get his cousin up. "Gandalf is impatient and everyone else is ready. Really, Mer, whats the matter with you?"

"All right." Merry pushed himself up on his elbows and coughed. He sat fully upright and coughed a little more, the cough coming from deep within his chest and rattling up through his throat. Before he could stifle it he uttered a moan and found himself surrounded by three hobbits, a wizard and a man. Gimli, Boromir and Legolas were still breaking camp, but turned to look at the hobbits when they heard the sound of coughing.

"Meriadoc" Frodo said sternly. "Why didn't you just say you weren´t feeling well."

"Im sorry...I suppose I didn't really realise..." Merrys bedraggled looks made Pippin crawl closer and pull him into a hug.

"Merry" Pippin said, his head resting on Merry´s shoulder "you're burning."

"Let me have a look, Pippin." Alerted by Pippins statement and by the sound of Merry´s coughing, Aragorn was concerned and knelt by the hobbit, taking Merry´s face in his hands. The blue eyes were a little watery and he looked flushed and strained. He felt a bit hot to the touch too.

"Does your chest hurt Merry? That cough doesn´t sound good."

"Yes, it feels kind of tight. But I'm all right."

"No you're not." Frodo said, sitting down by his side too and feeling Merry´s brow for himself. "Now, be a good lad and do whatever Aragorn deems best." Sometimes the only way to handle Merry was to be stern with him.

Gandalf laughed at this, knowing these four hobbits only too well. "He´s right you know Meriadoc. You don´t look too well."

"All right, all right!" Merry gave in, but didn't find any amusement in the situation, oblivious to his own stubbornness. "It´s true, I don´t feel so well. My throat tickles, my chest feels tight and my head hurts. And I feel tired. Everyone satisfied now?"

"Oh, Merry!" Pippin said, trying to hide the amusement despite his worry.

"Now, as everyone agrees that Merry isn´t feeling well, how about letting me have a look at him and see what we can do to make him feel better?" Aragorn said, looking at Merry. After listening to the hobbit´s breathing and feeling his throat, Aragorn deemed Merry fit enough to walk further, and they set out again. "Take it easy Merry, and if you feel any sign of getting worse, please come straight to me." The hobbit had no real fever, but he was on the brink of it and he had some rattling sounds in his chest.

"I will." Merry answered obediently.

By dinnertime they were wet through from the light rain, and Merry had started shivering. If only the rain would let up. Maybe that dip in the stream had chilled him too much after all. He hadnt really got the warmth back into his bones, and it had given Pip a cold after all. He didn't feel like having dinner, but ate a little of what was put on his plate. Thankfully Legolas had found shelter for them just before Gandalf called the halt, and Merry was relieved that he didn't have to sleep in the rain.

While waiting for dinner, they changed into fresh clothes, that weren´t as dry as they had hoped. The packs sheltered the contents from the rain, but as the packs themselves got wet, some moistness reached the contents too, and the clothes the Fellowship donned were a little damp. Merry coughed again, deep and wetly this time. He was getting more and more exhausted with each bout of coughing, and after a particularly rough fit he sat down hard on his backside. "Oof!" He complained before he crawled over to his bedroll and burrowed down in it.

"Strider!" Pippin said, watching his cousin´s actions.

"I know Pippin, I´ll make him some tea."

Thankful that the Ranger knew what to do for Merry, Pippin went over to his cousin´s bedroll and sat down beside him, putting Merrys head in his lap.

"That´s good thinking Pippin, it will ease his breathing."

Merry hadn´t fallen asleep yet, but lay with his eyes closed, letting Pippins rhythmic stroking of his hair lull him into slumber.

Frodo tried to sleep, but the sounds of Merry´s difficult breathing just by his ear and the heat from his body, left him awake and worried. It was a strange thing. Both his younger cousins had been soaked; Pippin caught a cold, but seemed all right already. At first, Merry didn't seem anything but grumpy and a little cranky, but now he was ill. Frodo felt sleep take him at last, and his thoughts became slow and muddled. He reached out to stroke Merry´s flushed and hot face, and tucked the blankets in around them. Hopefully Strider´s tea would make his Merry-lad better. He usually jumped back quickly if he caught anything at all. Frodo prayed that this would be the case now too.


	3. Part Three

PART THREE

"Oh Merry!" Frodo said, waking up to his cousin coughing and struggling in his blankets. Reflexively Merry wanted to wrap his arms around himself, but he was trapped between Frodo and Pippin, and couldn't get the arm Pippin was resting on out from beneath his cousin. Frodo sat up, disentangled him, and drew Merry up into a sitting position, holding him.

Displaced and hearing his cousin´s distress, Pippin woke too. "How is he?" He asked Frodo, brushing Merry´s curls out of his hot face.

"He´s not doing well. He doesn´t have much strength to fight with. All the walking has tired him out, and I think that he has been unwell for longer than he will admit."

"Yes. I suspect it started even before I got that little cold, he did after all get just as wet as me and he hadn't seemed himself even before that."

"I think you should get Strider, Pip." Frodo didnt have to say that he didnt like this at all, Pippins eyes were wide and he looked scared, and Frodo felt a little scared himself.

Pippin rose and tucked the blankets around Merry before walking to where the Ranger slept. "Strider! Wake up. Merrys worse."

Aragorn rose and walked on silent feet over to the hobbits sleeping place. Sam snored on.

"Merry? How are you doing?" Merry was coming back to himself as the coughing subsided, and he only shook his head, breathing not quite under control again.

"M sorry" he got out between heaving for air.

"Sssh Merry-lad. Tis not your fault."

"Yes it is."

"Merry, listen to me" Frodo put his cousin down on the bedding again, laying him on his back and putting his head in his lap, giving Aragorn room to check on Merry. "Pippin wanted to fish, you overreacted, but it´s never your fault when you get sick. Understand? It is true, you should have used your head a little more, but I understand your reaction, and had you not been here, I might have done the same. You could have been more careful, but you didn't know that you were going to be sick. And I think from the way you haven't seemed yourself for a few days before that maybe you were unwell already, and the soaking you got just brought this to a head. Here, drink a little." Pippin grabbed the nearest water bottle when Frodo gestured for it and lifted his cousin's head, helping Merry to drink, emptying the bottle. Frodo sighed, watching Merry´s eyes close and his breathing slow. "Dearest Merry-lad. there was nothing you could do to prevent it. Just rest now."

Aragorn put his ear to Merrys chest. Frodo watched with a concerned frown on his face, stroking Merrys curls as Aragorn listened. Pippin sat beside them, his eyes going from Aragorn to Merry to Frodo to Merry. Merry's eyes fluttered closed.

Aragorn took Merry from Frodo and put him down, tucking the blankets snugly about him, Pippin and Frodo watching closely. They could hear his difficult breathing but at least he was asleep for now.

Seeing their silent question he said "I believe hes caught a chest cold, but he will be fine. Wake me if he wakes up coughing again. Try to get some rest." Aragorn gave Pippin and Frodo each a pat on the shoulder and went back to his bedroll.

Seeing his cousin asleep again, Pippin laid down, wrapping an arm over Merry to protect him, frowning a little at the heat emanating from his body. In a few breaths he was asleep too.

Frodo lay awake a little longer. For once the Ring´s presence wasn't as demanding as it usually was. It wasn't whispering that his cousin getting sick was his fault, but Frodo had no problem thinking that on his own. They were his responsibility, both Pippin and Merry, and they should have stayed in Rivendell or gone home. But, without these two young ones and his dear Sam, he would be so lost, so alone amongst these big people and Gandalf.

The next time Merry awoke coughing, Sam woke up at the same time as his master and Mr. Pippin.

"Sam, would you get Strider?" Frodo said, sitting up. Sam nodded and walked over to where Mr. Strider was sleeping. Mr. Merry didn't sound well at all, and Sam thought the Ranger might want to do something about it. If someone got seriously ill on the road... He didn't want to finish that thought.

"Mr. Strider, sir. Please wake up. It´s Mr. Merry."

"I'm coming Sam. Thank you for waking me. Would you see about getting some water boiling and get me some cold water too?" Sam nodded. "Thank you, Sam." Rising from his bedroll, Aragorn clasped Sam on the shoulder, smiling gently, before walking over to the other hobbits. He needed to make Merry some tea now, as Merry's cough was getting worse.

Pippin had Merry in his lap, holding his arms around Merrys shoulders to keep him upright while he coughed and whispering soothing noises in his ears to reassure him of his presence. Frodo was rummaging through the packs, searching for a cloth and a full water bottle.

The Ranger sat down on the nest of bedrolls and put his hand to Merry´s brow. "He´s warmer," Pippin said. "He´s getting worse, Strider." Traces of tears were evident in Pippin's eyes, his voice soft. Why had Merry got so much worse in only a few hours? When he woke up the last time he was hot, but not this feverish. Merry was finished coughing now and Pippin laid them both down, still holding Merry, his head on Pippins shoulder.

"He´s not doing so well, no. But I´ll see what I can do to make him better." Aragorn cursed himself for not staying awake and watching over Merry.

Frodo had found what he was searching for, and came back to the bedroll. He wet a cloth with the water from the bottle and washed Merry´s face and neck. Worried lines creased his brow, as Merry lay unresponsive to the treatment, focused on struggling with his labored breathing.

Again Aragorn listened to Merry´s breathing and checked his pulse. There was no doubt Merry´s lungs were badly congested.

"I´ll make something for him to drink, but first we must try to cool him down." Pippin eased out from under Merry and sat up, putting Merrys head in his lap. Aragorn stretched his legs, but crouched down again, shaking Merry a little. "Merry?" Merry had fallen asleep as soon as he finished coughing and his breathing slowed.

"Why do you need to wake him? He´s exhausted and sick!" Pippin said softly so not to wake Merry. He was getting angry. Strider was a healer wasn't he? Didn't he see for himself that Merry needed to rest?

"Sssh Pip. Just let Strider work, he knows what he´s doing." Frodo wrapped his arm around Pippin, drawing him into a gentle hug, but watched the Ranger´s movement with a keen eye himself.

"I know, Frodo, I'm just worried."

"I'm worried too Pip, but Strider really does know what is best for Merry."

"I wanted to see how coherent he is now that his breathing has slowed. But he´s sleeping, and I´ll let him rest for now."

"Mr. Strider, sir?" Sam said, coming over to the others after preparing the hot water. "The water is ready now, if you will."

"Thank you Sam. You can go back to sleep now if you want. There are still a couple of hours before we have to move on."

Sam sat down, then thought for a second. "Who´s watching the camp?" He mused.

"Legolas is, so you needn´t worry."

Sam lay down, but shot a look over at Mr. Merry. "How is he?"

"He´s not well, but I´ll make a tonic for him now. You just sleep."

After a few minutes a strong smell made its way around camp, and shortly after Aragorn walked back to the hobbits with a steaming cup. All four hobbits were asleep now, and very gently he eased Merry out from the three others, watching them nestle closer together but not waking. He sat down against a tree and lifted Merry onto his lap, cradling his head on his chest, making the hobbit lie in a semi-upright position.

When the tonic had cooled down a little he slowly tipped the cup to Merry´s mouth, making him drink the whole cup without waking him. Even if the tonic smelled bad, it didn't taste vile. Aragorn knew that from experience himself and from what Frodo had told him in Rivendell. Lord Elrond had pressed large amounts of tonics down Frodo, and this particular one was one of the less foul tasting.

He sat with the hobbit in his lap for a while, wrapping Merry snugly in blankets and frequently washing his face with a cool cloth. Now that Merry was half sitting, his breathing didn't sound as labored, but he was very hot. Aragorn thought it better for him to be held against another body than lie on the cold, damp earth, bedroll and cousins or not.

It was a little strange he had to admit that. Sitting here with the hobbit that overall seemed strongest and most capable of taking care of himself and the others. But Aragorn had known the hobbits for a while now, and knew that looks were deceiving and that Frodo and Pippin were as capable as Sam and Merry. Merrys chances of fighting an illness were stronger than Pippin or Frodos though. But then again, the hobbits resilience surprised him time after time.

Merry muttered a little, and he shifted him about, adjusting his head against his chest. Aragorn looked at his charge for a moment. Merry was young, he had to remember that. He was considered a grown hobbit, but still, he was only a very few years into his majority. In a human lifespan he could be considered perhaps twenty-two or twenty-three years old. Asleep and ill he looked even younger. Finally sleep overtook the Ranger too, and he nestled down as comfortably as possible, hoping that Merry didnt wake up before they had to break camp.

"I suggest we carry him," Gimli said, as they ate breakfast. "He needs all the rest he can get."

"Yes" Gandalf said. "Meriadoc might be strong and a fighter, but we cannot take risks with his health. Boromir, will you take him?"

"Of course. Id be happy to."

The other hobbits listened in silence to this and looking at each other they all knew that as they couldnt stop (Pippin had asked Gandalf while making tea), the best thing for Merry was to journey on in someones capable arms.

He had woken up a little when Pippin gently teased some tea into him, but he didnt talk to them or come completely awake.

"How is he?" Gandalf asked after they had walked for some hours. Boromir had carried Merry for most of the trek, and Aragorn was now taking the sleeping hobbit from him, laying him on a spot of grass to have a look at him and get some broth into him. The other hobbits crowded close.

"He sleeps unaware, his fever is still high, and I do not like the sound of his breathing. I need to prepare something for him to help him breathe easier."

Aragorn used what remedies he had already carried in his pouch, and others he had found while they walked, occasionally also sending Sam out under the protection of Boromir to find something he needed. The teas he made helped some, but he needed something more to help Merry breathe easier. The hobbit was struggling and his breathing was getting more labored as the hours passed by. Boromir had carried him with Merrys head on his shoulder, to ease his breathing, but it was not making enough of a difference. Merry really needed to lie in peace to battle this. Even journeying in Boromirs arms was drawing energy from him, however gentle the Man was.

Thinking through his knowledge and the lore of Elves, he decided upon making an herbal poultice. Finding a clean cloth he set to making the medicine and wrapped the herbs inside the cloth before cooling it a little and placing it on Merrys chest.

"What are those herbs he's using, Frodo?" Pippin whispered, sitting beside Frodo with one of Merrys hands between his own, stroking or patting it gently while softly crooning words of reassurance and nonsense to let his cousin know he was there, while the Ranger worked on helping Merry. "It doesn't smell like that stuff the healers put on me when I had the Winter Sickness."

"I do not know what your Winter Sickness is, Master Peregrin, but I can assure you that this will help him a great deal." Aragorn said, fastening Merrys clothes back up and pulling the blankets snugly in around him.

Pippin looked from Aragorn to Frodo and frowned. What if Merry had the Winter Sickness? He shuddered at the thought, praying for it not to be. Frodos eyes mirrored his own worry.

"Hoy, Pip," Frodo said softly, reading the youngsters thoughts. "It cant be that. Merry-lad's not that ill." Expectantly both hobbits looked at Aragorn, but the Ranger was at a loss to what they were talking about.

"Hes not so ill that it cant be this Winter Sickness? What is this illness? I dont know it by that name."

"We have no other name for it, but your lungs fill up and hurt and you cant breathe, and youre feverish, and... and. Well some people die from it." Pippin said softly. "I had it several times when I was little. Once I almost died." Frodo pulled Pippin to him, the memory of that time very clear. It had been a near thing.

"Im sorry Pippin, I didnt know. I think I know the illness you describe, its an inflammation of the lungs." Aragorn looked at Merry again. "We must be careful." He said. Frodo and Pippin looked at each other. Aragorn had not confirmed that it was that bad, but he hadnt denied it either. And Merrys breathing sounded awfully labored, and all three cousins knew how bad it could be. Frodo drew Pippin in for a tight embrace, kissing his forehead. "Hell be just fine, Pip. Im sure he will." He whispered in Pippins pointed ear, low enough for only him to hear.

"I hope that you know that we are here, Merry. And we will do everything we can to make you better, dearest." Frodo said, stroked Merrys cheek with a finger, frowning at the heat there, and the unresponsive hobbit.

For two nights and three days Merry was floating around in a world that alternated between burning heat and freezing cold, his chest and throat aching unbearably, his lungs tearing apart and his head pounding. Dimly he was aware of being carried and little pieces of conversations came to his ears from time to time. He was aware of Frodo or Pippin making him drink endless amounts of teas or water or broth, but he couldnt piece the time together in days and nights. And why was he sleeping while it was light and being carried through the dark? And who was carrying him? He had been too old to be carried for a long time, hadn't he? And who did the huge hands that he felt upon his body belong to? The answers to his questions floated around at the edge of his mind, but each time he tried to grab the thoughts, they slipped away.

His sleep was restless and full of dreams, but when he tried to think about them later, they were all muddled up and only made him more confused. He swallowed as best he could when fluids trickled down his throat, not really aware of his surroundings. He tugged at his clothes and blankets when he had the strength to, trying to avoid the burning heat, and the next minute to burrow down in them again because he was suddenly shivering with cold.

When they walked, Frodo, Sam and Pippin always were in hearing and touching distance of their sick one. As soon as the company halted, the one that carried Merry was almost overturned by the hobbit attack that came as blankets were spread and Merry was laid down on the driest and softest spot their path or shelter could provide.

When the coughing fits shook the little body, the one who carried him stopped and sat down with the little one in his lap, holding the shuddering body and congregating hobbits took turns washing his face and neck when he was finished, lying limp and unresponsive to their ministrations. On a few occasions Merry woke up enough to respond to a question or two or ask for water, but usually he dwelt in a world that hovered between wakefulness and sleep, never really resting.

Silently Sam wished they had brought some honey or lemon so he could make Strider's teas even more soothing, but there was none, and Mr. Merry had to make do with ordinary tea or water. When it was deemed safe to light a fire, Sam made Mr. Merry strengthening broth from the stews he prepared.

During the days, Merry was placed gently in the nest of blankets and bedrolls the hobbits shared, and cocooned snuggly in between Frodo and Pippin, so that they could help him if he woke coughing. Often, after Merry had fallen into an exhausted sleep after a coughing fit, the other hobbits would sit around him and talk quietly while trying to ease Merrys fever as much as possible, a water bottle and a soft cloth ever present.

This would have been so much easier if they had been home in the Shire and had a nice featherbed to put Merry in and could help him to get better in their own fashion. Mr. Strider did do a good job at helping him, still he did not do things the way hobbits like to do them, Sam thought, refilling the water bottle again after another round of washing Mr. Merry down.

The howling wind and the cold of the winter had proved a challenge when it came to keeping Merry warm but not overheated. As the weather itself was no help in this, they had wrapped him up in several blankets, frequently changing his sweat soaked clothes as the fever raged on.

Gimli was concerned for the hobbit, and hoped the water he fetched would ease the raging fever that Merry battled. If it got much worse Aragorn had said they would have to try dunking him in a stream to lower his fever. Merry was a funny fellow, and Gimli had grown quite fond of the little mischief-maker. His mix of cheerful spirit and ability to think strategically and come up with unexpected and unconventional solutions was fascinating to the stoic dwarf. Besides, no one else had the patience for or knew quite how to handle the usually exuberant Pippin as well as Merry. Although that was not an issue now. Gimli had not heard Pippin so much as laugh since Merry had been struck down.

As he carried Merry, Legolas again thought about mortality. Idly he mused that he had been doing a lot of that lately, with having only mortal companions surrounding him, except for Mithrandir of course. He marveled again over the different races of the world. He had come to grow fond but a little breathless of the hobbits, and he had found to his surprise that he even could endure the dwarf. As he walked with the slight weight of the hobbit in his arms, he thought about the Shire he had heard so much about and all that Frodo had left to save Middle-Earth. He secured his grasp around Merry tighter, knowing how much he meant to Frodo, to himself, and to the whole Fellowship.

Suddenly Merry started to shudder and cough, and Legolas had to sit down quickly to not lose his hold of him. Pippin rushed over with the water and a cloth and when Merry had finished coughing, he dampened it and traced it over his cousins beloved features. Legolas put one of his hands to Merrys brow and gently caressed his face, hoping that his Elven touch would give him some relief.

"Merry's not doing any better, is he?" Pippin said, his eyes full of tears, his faced strained and lined with worry.

"Im sure he will make it through Pippin." Legolas sincerely hoped that he could bring the tweenager some comfort with his words, but Pippin only nodded and walked back to Frodo and Sam, a few feet away, watching as Legolas stood and made Merry more comfortable in his arms.

"Sssh Pippin" Frodo said and looped his arms round Pippins heaving shoulders, but he looked at Aragorn and Gandalf with eyes full of desperation and plea for them to do something.

"Let me take him for awhile," Gandalf walked up to Legolas and lifted Merry out of his arms. Feeling the raging heat of the little body in his arms he walked over to Aragorn. "We need to do something drastic to cool him down soon. Would it be too risky to bathe him now in a stream, as you had debated doing?"

Aragorn felt Merrys face, and was shocked at the heat. They had been walking since their mid-march break, and when he had checked on Merry then, he had been no warmer than he had before, but now he was much worse. Listening carefully he heard that Merry's breathing had changed too, and was there a faint hint of blue around his lips? In the moonlight it was hard to tell, but Aragorn feared it was so.

"Lets walk a little further, theres no safe access to the stream here. It might be best if we found a rocky hollow we could fill with water to act as a tub, as the stream itself is too icy."

"Could we not wash him down again?" Frodo had come over to them now, hearing them discuss his cousin. "He was cooler when we did that yesterday." Careful of not getting Merry chilled, Frodo and Pippin had washed each limb while Sam tucked blankets in around the rest of Merrys body so that he would not be too cold.

"We might have to do that if we cant find something in which to immerse him. I would have wished for warmer weather too. This sharp wind is not good for him."

Gandalf had watched out for the hobbits with a keen eye since leaving Rivendell. Frequently his gaze and thought fell on Frodo, and almost just as often on the other three hobbits. Now he carried Meriadoc in his arms and the state of the little one concerned his wise heart. He had full confidence in Aragorns healing methods and knew that Merry would fight with every breath he had in his small body. But still he was filled with fear for this little one.

Walking on he looked at the sky and the horizon and knew their journey had been slowed by Merrys illness. Still, he would have it no other way. They could not risk losing him. In his mind, Gandalf played the scene before his mind's eye, of the other hobbits returning home without him, and brokenheartedly telling the Master and his wife that their beloved only son and longed for heir was lost to the ravages of the Winter Sickness barely a fortnight into the Quest. That would just not do.


	4. Part Four

PART FOUR

The Fellowship walked on a little further, conversation kept to a minimum as the ground was treacherous and they had to concentrate on setting one foot in front of the others. To the Big Folks surprise the hobbits had managed remarkably well over the rough terrain so far on the journey, though they were forced to take two or three steps to one stride of the others, and this section of ground was even worse.

"Well rest here for today." Aragorn said, seeing dawn drawing near, and spying a dimpled boulder that would serve as a washbasin for cooling Merry down. The rushing stream they had walked along for days now was easily accessible and Aragorn sent everyone except Gandalf, who carried Merry, and Pippin, who was instructed to build a fire, off to fill the water bottles and Sams pans with the chill water.

He cleaned the hollow, and Gandalf held Merry over it to see if the hobbit would indeed fit. Merry was a little too long for it, but it would have to do.

"Hes battling hard" Gandalf said in a low voice, knowing Pippin, struggling against the pervasive wind to get the fire going, would be anxiously trying to overhear all that was said.

"He is indeed," Aragorn answered just as quietly, as he extracted various herbs from his pouch. "Hes very weak. Hopefully the water will cool him enough to ease his fever. I fear for him, and he might lose his valiant fight if he doesnt get significantly better very soon." Aragorn felt Merrys brow again, looking at the pale face. The red spots that had been on his cheeks until recently were gone. The golden curls lay limp against his head, and his lips were cracked.

"I can not help but wonder if this is some trick of the Enemy, knowing as He does that it is a halfling that is important, and so He sets forth all His powers to harm any of them."

"Im not sure," Gandalf said. "It is also possible that it was pure ill luck that Merry became ill now."

"Maybe. But I have observed that he is the strongest of the cousins both in health, and in physical strength, is he not?"

"Yes he is. But by very token of his normal good health one could suppose that an illness is overdue. Merry has seldom been ill but he survived a serious illness when he was a young teenager, an illness similar to this one. For now I would say that it was only unlucky for if it were a true design of the Enemy, Pippin would not have recovered so quickly. His health is the most tenuous of all the hobbits after all."

"All right. I will not gainsay you Gandalf, I am only worried for his safety, and you know the hobbits better than I do. And the Enemy."

"That I do, Aragorn. Ah, here the others come. Lets see about getting Merry well again then, shall we?"

As the rest of the Fellowship entered the camp, Aragorn directed Sam to heat some of the water, and the others poured what they had brought into the depression, making several trips to the stream. When it was nearly full, Sam added his boiling water, leaving the improvised bath chill but not icy cold.

When all was ready, Aragorn undressed the ill hobbit, Frodo, Pippin and Sam hovering as close as possible, with Gandalf and the rest of the Fellowship standing in a circle around the boulder holding up their blankets to try to cut the wind.

Taking a soft cloth each, Frodo and Pippin prepared to wash their cousin's feverish body while Aragorn held Merry. It was just as well that he was held safe in strong arms, for as soon as Merry felt the cold water on his back he started struggling. Weak as he was the struggle soon ceased, but he gasped for air as the water sloshed over his sides, stomach and legs.

Pippin and Frodo reached up and gently ran the cloth over Merry's face, neck, chest and arms, while Sam poured in more water.

They let Merry lie in the improvised tub for a while and when Aragorn deemed his skin cool enough and had checked his breathing and the sounds in his chest, they wrapped him up in several layers of warm clothes and blankets that had been warming by the fire.

All were silent for a while as the hobbits put Merry to bed and fussed about making his place as comfortable as possible, when Boromir perked up suddenly, a questioning glance at his face. "What is that?"

"What?"

"Listen!"

They all fell silent and listened intently for a few seconds before what they were hearing sunk in. The slow and rhythmic sound of snoring. The hobbits laughed in delight and relief and the others were no less relieved. Merry slept peacefully and the sounds of his struggling breaths were gone! Hobbit resilience indeed, Gandalf thought.

Before he could draw breath himself, Aragorn found himself on his back, three hobbits atop him and hugging him tight. "Thank you, Strider! Thank you! Thank you!"

Of course, having known the hobbits for a while, none of the other members of the Fellowship could hide their amusement and delight, and joyous laughter was heard all over the camp. Merry slumbered on, unaware of all of it and dreaming pleasantly of summer days full of sunshine.

"Hullo. How are you feeling?" A familiar and beloved face framed in dark curls looked down at him. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Fro?" It was barely a whisper.

"Strider! Hes awake!" Pippin rose from his spot beside Merry and hurried over to the Ranger. Merry had slept peacefully throughout the day, his temperature almost down to a normal level after being bathed that morning.

Frodo smiled at Merry. "Hello, dearest."

Merrys voice was raw and his lips was dry. "'lo. Id like some water please?"

"Of course dearest." Frodo lifted Merrys head into his lap, holding the water bottle for him. Merry drank his fill and struggling with his blankets he tried to sit up.

"Sssh, sssh. Just lie still and rest, youre still weak. The Big Folk can carry you for a little while longer. Even Gandalf has carried you."

"Oh." Merry couldnt find anything else to say to that.

"Hullo Merry. Youre finally awake, and youre going to be fine! You've been ill you know." Pippins face came into view.

"Oh, Pip. You look exhausted." Merry reached out and was enveloped in a careful hug.

"Its hard work taking care of you, you know." Pippin said half mockingly, locking Tookish green eyes with Brandybuck blue. "But youre all better now."

"It feels like Ive slept for an age" Merry yawned and coughed a little "but Im still tired. I've been ill? How long?"

"For a few days."

"Hm... Anything exciting happen, then?" Merry said his eyes gleamed with mischief.

"No, nothing more than the excitement youve provided us with. Go to sleep now Merry-lad. Well talk more later." Frodo hugged his cousin and wrapped him up snugly.

"Mmmm. G'night Fro."

"Good night Merry. Sleep tight."

"'Love you"

"I love you too Merry-lad. Just rest now."

Frodo kissed Merrys cheek and sat down to contentedly stroke his hair, knowing that it was all over for now. His Merry would be well.

Pippin came and sat down beside him, looking at his cousins. "He made it Frodo. I knew he would."

"You know," Aragorn said, after seeing for himself that Merry was indeed better, and watching the other hobbits fuss about him, "if the Enemy had something to do with this, then there still are some powers for good in the world."

"Indeed. Indeed there is." Gandalf said, chuckling while watching the four little people, and shaking his head while adding a little exasperated but amused: "Hobbits!"

THE END

Heir To Buckland, found on Stories of Arda among other places.


End file.
